1. Technical Field
This invention relates to head rests and, more particularly, to a reversible head rest for vehicle infant seats for advantageously providing a cushioned support against which an infant can lay his/her head during transit.
2. Prior Art
One problem with the car seats which are commonly used for transporting infants and other small children in motor vehicles is that they do not provide proper support for the heads and necks of the children. As a result, children frequently experience discomfort when riding in such seats, particularly if they fall asleep and their heads fall to the side. This lack of support can cause a child to awaken prematurely due to the discomfort in his neck and, in the event of an accident, can result in a serious injury to the child.
A variety of apparatuses have been proposed by the prior art in attempts to solve this problem. However, the prior art devices suffer from various drawbacks including undesired restriction of the shoulders and arms of infants and small children, undesired covering and abutment with the top of the head, restriction of vision, lack of adjustability, incompatibility with some of the various types of retaining devices, and difficulty in cleaning. Furthermore, due to the delicate and weak nature of a baby's neck, it is preferable that a support apparatus not be tied about the neck. Rather, a need is seen for a flexible and light-weight neck support that will conform to the baby's neck and lend support thereto while maintaining the baby's head in an upright position.
Accordingly, a need remains for a reversible head rest for vehicle infant seats in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an infant car seat head rest that is convenient and easy to use, grants effective support for an infant's head and neck, and is comfortable to use for extended periods of time. Long car rides have a tendency to make children, especially infants, sleepy. The reversible head rest for vehicle infant seats provides the support a toddler or infant needs to rest or sleep comfortably, without uncomfortable head and neck movements or strain.
Such a head rest provides a soft surface on which the child can lay his or her head as they fall asleep. Being able to fall asleep in a comfortable position advantageously keeps the child from becoming fussy and overtired during the car ride. Having the proper head and neck support also helps the child to breathe freely as he or she sleeps. Thus, with the child comfortably disposed in the car seat, parents are better able to concentrate on driving the car safely. In this way, the reversible head rest for vehicle infant seats enhances the safety of everyone in the vehicle.